Ekspresi
by Banjir TomatCeri
Summary: Kado kecil dari para Panitia Contest BTC II untuk para juara pertama dari masing-masing kategori dengan penname Hoshi Yamashita, Voila Sophie, dan Poppipo. Semoga senang dengan pemberian sederhana kami. Selamat membaca Savers.


standard

disclaimer applied

_**Yusha Daesung**_ Proudly Present

_**Expression**_

Pairing

SasuSaku

Warning(s)

:

The

Romance/Drama typed, Alternative Universe, Typo(s), Oneshot, Lil' OoC, Bad EYD,

DLDR.

Summary :

Dua orang itu berbeda. Uchiha Sasuke yang pelit ekspresi dan juga Haruno Sakura yang punya banyak stok ekspresi. Tapi, cinta tak perlu banyak ekspresi bukan? Yang diperlukan, hanyalah memahami tentang masing-masing karakter yang dicintai.

Dedicated

for :

Juara pertama Banjir Tomat Ceri

X

X

X

_**Expression**_

Uchiha Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Tangannya kembali membuka lembar demi lembar halaman berikutnya dari novel berjudul _Motel_ yang ia beli sebelum berkunjung ke apartemen Sakura hari ini. Kakinya sesekali mengikuti gerakan irama musik yang ia dengarkan lewat _headset_ di kedua telinganya. Alunan lagu milik _Maroon 5_ terdengar mengalun seirama dengan sentakkan kaki Sasuke yang teratur. Pemuda itu tampak menikmati lagu yang bervolume cukup nyaring tersebut.

Di hadapannya, dengan sebuah gulali merah jambu, beberapa batang coklat dan juga setumpuk komik yang berserakkan di atas meja, Haruno Sakura tengah sesekali menyomot dan mengemut asik gulali manis yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya itu. Ekspresinya seesekali berubah-ubah. Tersenyum lah, tertawa kecil yang di tahan, tegang, gugup, serta beberapa ekspresi lainnya yang sungguh imut.

Sedangkan Uchiha Sasuke beranggapan, seharusnya orang yang membaca komik itu ekspressinya biasa saja.

Kan sudah ada gambar, untuk apa membayangkan lagi semuanya hingga wajahnya berubah seribu macam ekspresi seperti itu. Dasar gadis aneh, pikirnya.

"Berhenti melakukan hal bodoh, Haruno Sakura." Ditutupnya novel itu. Uchiha Sasuke menaruhnya pada meja rendah di hadapannya. Tepat di sebelah _cup_ _chocolate_ _ ice cream_ milik Sakura yang baru tandas setengahnya.

Mata hitamnya yang gelap seperti malam menyipit. Mengamati Sakura yang malah mengangkat arah pandangnya pada Sasuke dengan padangan polos, seolah tak mengerti apa maksud dari pemuda itu mengatakan jikalau dirinya 'melakukan hal bodoh'. Oh, ayolah. Ia tidak membaca komik sembari kayang kok.

"Apanya?" Tanya Sakura. Mulutnya tak Ia biarkan menutup seusai memberikan kalimat tanya itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tadinya agak condong setelah menaruh novel dan memandangi Sakura dengan pandangan yang menurut Sakura aneh, kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa. Dilepasnya _headset_ yang masih dalam keadaan memutar lagu itu dari telinganya. Bersidekap,

Ia memandangi Sakura yang masih menganga tak mengerti.

Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa Ia harus jatuh cinta pada makhluk yang satu ini!

"Aku tak suka ekspresimu." Ada nada ketus dalam kalimat datar Sasuke barusan, dan mari kita lihat efeknya pada Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu bukan hanya menganga sekarang, alisnya tak urung ikut naik dengan dahinya yang berlipat bingung.

Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Lihat, dia cantik, pintar, namun mengapa memasang ekspresi bodoh macam itu?

"Berhenti memandangiku dengan wajahmu yang seperti itu."

Sakura seolah tersentak. Ia secepat mungkin menutup mulutnya yang masih terasa manis karena efek dari gulali yang Ia makan tadi. Ekspressinya berganti menjadi condong ke

kategori imut.

Dengan bibir bawah yang dikulum, mata belo yang berpijar hijau menatap Sasuke ingin tahu. Dan juga senyuman yang membuat sepasang pipinya mengembung dan merona merah.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke merasakan wajahnya terasa memanas. Sial!

"Aku harus bagaimana Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura, suaranya seperti anak kecil yang tak tahu harus menyimpan kembali di mana boneka _barbie_nya setelah bermain. "Aku kan memang begini."

"Apa komik itu mempengaruhimu?" Sasuke beringsut turun dari sofa. Dan ikut duduk di bawah seperti layaknya Sakura yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya namun berseberangan

dari balik meja.

Sasuke dan Sakura memang dua orang yang berbeda. Sasuke yang miskin ekspresi dan juga Sakura yang kaya akan stok ekspresi. Mereka satu sama lain memang secara tak langsung

saling tutup-menutupi kekurangan pasangan mereka.

Misalnya, Sasuke. Ia bukanlah tipe yang pintar bergaul dan berbicara dengan 'nada menyenangkan' seramah Sakura. Perkataan yang Ia keluarkan hampir bisa membuat lawan bicaranya mati kutu dan mati gaya. Malas memperpanjang masalah, maka Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang asik di ajak bergaul. Hanya orang yang punya keteguhan hati yang

bisa bersabar dengan sikapnya yang kadang kelewat acuh, seenaknya serta egois.

Itu sisi lemah Sasuke.

Ia punya Sakura yang punya sisi kebalikkan dari semua sifat buruknya itu.

Dan yang ini, sisi buruknya Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura bukan orang yang bisa bersabar dengan emosinya jikalau sudah meledak. Ia terkesan ingin mengamuk dan tak habisnya berhenti mengeluarkan semua caci maki yang Ia

anggap mengganjal di hatinya. Ia berisik, lama memproses informasi dan juga agak cengeng jika sudah mengenai suatu hal yang menyenggol masalah hati.

_Well_, itu sisi lemahnya Nona Haruno kita. Dan, Ia memiliki Sasuke untuk kembali mengoreksi diri dengan semua sikap tenang yang pemuda itu miliki.

"Apa komik itu mempengaruhimu?" Pertanyaan itu diulang oleh Sasuke, yang hanya dibalas oleh kepala Sakura yang miring ke arah kanan. Matanya bergantian memandangi bohlam hitam Sasuke yang terang memancarkan pantulan wajahnya disana.

"Tidak," gadis itu menarik bibirnya mengerucut ke samping, "kenapa kau menanyakan hal yang aneh begitu Sasuke?"

Sasuke mendengus lagi.

Diraupnya kacang dari dalam toples pendek yang terbuka di atas meja. Pemuda itu

memakannya dengan raut datar khas Uchihanya.

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Sakura menjentikkan jarinya dengan wajah semuringah. Sasuke hanya memandanginya datar. Ia sudah biasa dengan tingkah laku aneh itu.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana kalau kita tukaran!"

Eh? Tukaran?

Sasuke tetap datar.

Ide apa lagi itu?

Sakura merapatkan duduknya. Tangannya menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke dengan remasan kencang. "Hu'um," gadis itu mengangguk-angguk lucu. Dikulumnya bibir bawahnya, mata _emerald_nya

seolah memohon kepada kedua _onyx_ Sasuke agar mau menuruti 'keinginannya' kali ini.

Dan _well_, Sasuke selalu tak menemunkan cara yang baik untuk mengindari tatapan mematikan itu. Dengan helaan nafas kepasrahan, pemuda itu menyahut dengan nada malas-malasan. "Baiklah, apa?"

Bergumam '_yes'_ kecil, Sakura makin merapatkan duduknya. Dilepasnya genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit heran akan maksud Sakura kali ini. Ayolah, bukankah mereka sudah pernah tukaran nomor _handphone_, sepertti kemauan Sakura tiga bulan lalu atas saran Yamanaka Ino?

Lantas, tukaran apalagi kali ini?

Gadis itu mernduk ke samping, mengorek isi tasnya. Dan, tada!

Ada empat komik dengan judul berbeda di atas meja Sekarang. Membuat Sakura melebarkan senyumannya penuh arti. Jangan tanya bagaimana ekspressi Sasuke saat ini, dia mulai

merasakan hal buruk bermuara di sekitarnya.

"Nah," Sakura mendorong empat komik itu ke arah Sasuke, "mulai sekarang kita tukaran." Firasat Sasuke ternyata benar, Sakura memang gadis dengan sejuta ide yang dapat merubah

haluan Sasuke. "Kau baca komikku, dan aku baca novel-novelmu." Senyuman tak

juga luput di wajah Sakura, malah tambah manis terlihat ketika kedua pasang

pipinya membuahkan lekuk senyum di area pinggir bibirnya.

"Ingat, harus kau baca loh Sasuke!" kedipan terakhir Sakura membuat Sasuke membeku.

Tukaran komik? Untuk apa?

Agar Sasuke lebih bisa berekspresi atau apa?

"Itu, agar kau merasakan apa yang aku baca Sasuke." Sakura mengambil novel milik Sasuke,

membukanya cepat, lalu tersenyum memandang Sasuke penuh arti. "Dan aku bisa

tahu apa yang kau baca."

Mungkin Sakura tak mengungkapkannya secara langsung, tapi otak jenius milik bungsu Uchiha ini tentunya dapat menangkap selipan makna di balik kalimat Sakura barusan.

Gadis itu ingin memahaminya, ingin tahu hal apa yang selama ini di sukainya. Bahkan jikalau Ia tak suka dan akan bosan, sepertinya gadis itu akan tetap untuk mencoba memahami apa makna dari asiknya membaca novel.

Seperti halnya gadis itu mencintainya. Sekalipun kadang mereka dilanda bosan, keduanya akan mencoba untuk bertahan. Sebab, sesuatu yang kita sukai itu belum tentu semudah

membalikkan telapak tangan untuk mendapatkannya. Diperlukan usaha, bukan?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, lalu mengambil satu buah dari empat tumpukkan komik itu. Membukanya cepat sembari bergumam pelan, "akan ku coba membacanya."

Haruno Sakura mengangguk cepat, lalu tersenyum lagi. "_Hai_! Aku juga!"

Nah, tak perlu banyak ekspresi bukan untuk bisa saling bersatu. Sasuke membuktikan itu, dan Sakuralah yang mengajarinya lewat hal-hal kecil.

"Dan kali ini kau tak usah tersenyum membacanya. Itu novel pembunuhan." Sasuke mengingatkan.

Sakura terkekeh kecil, "kau juga, jangan datar begitu bacanya. Itu komik percintaan."

Yah well, setidaknya bolehkah Sasuke berharap bahwa ini adalah komik _action_ Saudara-Saudara?

THE END


End file.
